Its A Beautiful Feeling
by ashiceroses
Summary: A collection of my stories and drabbles written for Livejournal, with a mixture of humour, angst and romance. Some mentions of other pairings, but mainly HD
1. Letters from the Fat Lady

Just a general note on these stories…I will post all of the ones I have written already over the next few weeks, and I will post more as I write them. They are not intended to be a linear story, rather each one should be read by itself. Since none of them are chaptered fics, and more drabbles, I decided that it was not worth posting each one as a separate fic. So here they are collected!

My writing can also be read on my livejournal – see my author page for more details.

Title: "Letters from the Fat Lady"

Author: ashiceroses

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. I just play with them when I want!

Words: 2130

Pairing: Harry/Draco

**Letter One**

_12th December 1976_

_Dear Remus Lupin_

_I would like you to know that I know exactly what you get up to at night. Where you go with that ragamuffin Sirius Black (though I will admit he is rather georgeus) and what you do with him. And may I say…I rather like it._

_I've seen you in the prefects bath. How your hands tangle in his hair, as you pull him down to you. The look on your face as he licks your chest…ooh, it sends shivers through me. _

_I know you think of me as just a painting with, to put it in your friend James words "No life apart from an occasional drink." I do have feelings. And the sight of you and your friend together…well, it makes my heart jump._

_I'm sorry that life hasn't been that easy for you. I hope that your future with Black is long and…fulfilling (you know what I mean ;) And for the sake of a lady, I was wondering if you could possibly grace me with a little present. A Christmas present. In the Prefects Bathroom. I was wondering if – you could do it out of the bath for once?_

_Sincerely,_

_The Fat Lady_

**Letter Two**

_24th September 1977_

_Dear Severus Snape_

_I have seen you. Those hours you spend loitering just down around the corner from my painting. Watching me. Or, more accurately, watching for Remus Lupin. _

_I could report you to Professor Dumbledore. I have heard the students whispering about your supposed loyalties, and many I believe, would think that you mean harm to the Gryffindor students. Tales of you aminosity with a James Potter have also reached my ears. But no, I will not, because I think I know better why you are always there._

_I know why you watch him. He is fancinating, isn't he? Like you, I know his secret, but unlike him, I know that this does not disgust you, but makes you want him more. His shabby clothes, his quiet, small smile, that lights up everything around him. Even the part of him that is slightly animal – it does not make him at all less appealing._

_I am offering to send a letter to him, about you. I have had conversations with him – he trusts me. You must want this to go further, to be more than a secret longing. And I am sure, that once he realises how you feel, all past aminosity will be forgotton. _

_Just do me a favour when that happens. Kiss him in front of my painting. Bring a little pleasure into an old lady's life!_

_Sincerely, _

_The Fat Lady_

Letter Three 

_25th December 1977_

_Remus my dear…me and Violet have come to a very wonderful conclusioin…conclusion…you know what I mean! We think…yes, well, we've been talking about it for a while now…but we think…I'm sorry, I'm a little tipsy here…._

_So, what was I saying? Oh yes, well we think you are quite the heart throb of Hogwarts…rather funny isn't it? Well…Violet and I seemed to have laughed rather a lot…yes, we have, haven't we? Sorry, I seem to be wavering a little. But…the point of this is that…well, from Sirius, to James, and then to Severus (I was really quite pleased about that, the poor boy had been pining over you for so long…) well, it seems like everyone likes you! We certainly do…don't we Violet?_

_Even with your furry little problem (I know its not funny…but I can't seem to help laughing at it tonight!…oh dear, I do believe I am rather drunk…I'm having fun though…) where was I? Yes, even with your little problem, you seem to have all the best looking boys in the school after you…I'm so happy that so many of you are queer…it really makes life a lot more interesting for an old lady like me…I do love my boys._

_Merry Christmas Remus, and thank you so much for the wonderful present yesterday…wonderful, wasn't it Violet? Yes…yes…such a lovely present…I think I may need another glass of wine!_

_Sincerely,_

_The (rather tipsy) Fat Lady_

Letter Four 

_30th November 1987_

_Dear Mr Weasley (do you mind if I call you Bill?)_

_That was quite a birthday party you had. All those comings and goings from Gryffindor…must have been a wonderful party. Am I right in saying I even spotted some Slytherins and Ravenclaws among the people I let in? As long as they had the password, I didn't mind. Though I must say it got slightly annoying as it got later and the people got more obviously tipsy. I have no idea how you got all of that alcohol past Professor McGonagall…quite a feat!_

_It also seems that you had a good time – a wonderful time in fact. I was surprised when I saw that it was Christos Marchetta from Slytherin that you were with…he is a handsome boy isn't he? Those wonderfully delicate hands, when twisted into your long wild hair, looked so beautiful. As did his mouth on yours…sent shivers down my spine. _

_You probably didn't realise that I was watching you like that…but oh yes, I was watching. I think I shall also have to stop by the Prefect bathroom…maybe I'll see you there one time – in fact, I hope so. Just the thought of you to together again – well, you can imagine what it does to me. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Fat Lady_

Letter Five 

_30th June 1996_

_Dearest Harry_

_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry he's dead. I knew Sirius Black from when he was first a cheeky little thing that used to insult me left right and centre…right up to when he was a cheeky big man, still insulting me left right and centre. I'm sad that our only recent meeting was the terrible one in your third year…I know now how much he meant to you…how much like a father he almost became._

_But I also want you to know that while he had a hard life, there were some wonderful times in it. That four group of friends…cheekiest group of rascals I've ever known…maybe excepting Fred and George Weasley. Good lord, you won't believe some of the things I saw them get up to – in pairs as well as a foursome. I also do hope that him and Remus Lupin managed to have some time alone with each other since he left Askaban…knowing them they have. They were so wonderful together – still brings a thrill to my heart to think about it. And they were so generous to me at times as well – I loved them very much. _

_So, his life wasn't at all in vain. I know that while Sirius Black had so much life, and if immensely sad that he won't be there for the rest of your life, the fact that he died for you will make him happy. And it is not your fault. May I repeat – it is not your fault. He will be watching over you, and will always be there in spirit, since he can no longer be there in person. _

_Your Always,_

_The Fat Lady_


	2. Blinded

Title: "Blinded"

Author: ashiceroses

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. I just play with them when I want!

Words: 883

Pairing: Harry/Draco

_The lights so blind in my eyes. I can't see a thing._

He is dancing, dancing his life away.

_I just want to forget. Please, let me forget._

The loud, heart pulling muggle music moves him around. He is being touched.

_Random, strange, sweaty hands, arms bump, there's another leg._

He is starting to feel faint, he's only drunk spirits from about 12 this afternoon.

_Everything is spinning. Let me go. I can't see._

"Harry!"

_No, I can't hear anyone either. My mind is making up things._

The bodies move in time, blocking and opening, as someone struggles to reach the slowly sagging man in the middle. "Harry!"

_Take me away. I don't think I can stand any more. Someone take me away. No, I'll keep dancing. Just dance._

"Shit, Harry! Fucking hell, let me though." There is someone kicking their way through.

_What's that? No!_

Familiar hands finally catch around his waist. The man – Harry – struggles weakly.

_No. Nononononono. Go away._

"Its okay, I've got you now."

_I don't want you to be here. I…I feel like I'm falling. _

"No! Harry, open your eyes! Can you hear me?"

_No I can't. I can't. Get me away. Let me forget. _

The blonde man's arms are holding Harry up.

My eyes are open. It is him. But…everything is fuzzy. Let me go… 

"Fuck! Okay, we're getting out. Fuck the muggle secrecy act."

With a loud pop, both the men dissapear.

"How are you feeling now?"

Large eyes are staring down at him, blonde hair falls around a white, scared looking face.

_My head is going to split wide open. I don't want to be here._

"Harry, you can't go back to sleep. Here," there is the sound of something being taken out "lets see if this will help." A barely audible whisper, faint flash of light, and suddenly Harry's head feels a lot better. Fuzzy, but less pain.

_That's good._

"What was that Harry? I couldn't hear you."

"I said, its good." His voice is hoarse, and his throat hurts.

Shit. What happened? 

"That's great Harry. I'll be back in a moment, I'm going to get some water."

_Okay, yesterday. I was here…and we were talking…and – oh you bastard. _

"You fucking bastard." His voice was low, and filled with venehmence.

"What was that Harry?"

"I said," Harry's voice growing stronger with every word "you fucking bastard."

Harry sat up, gingerly in Draco's bed, watching the causious expression spread over the other mans face, the hand with a glass of water clutched in it dropping slowly.

"So, you've remembered."

"Fucking right I have. What do you think you're doing, bringing me back here? I said I never wanted to see you again."

"I was worried."

The sneer on Harry's face was ugly.

"I seriously was. Do you know what a state you were in when I found you? If I hadn't taken you, you'd have ended up being raped in a dark alley or something. And you wouldn't even have known. You were so gone."

"You had no right to come after me, after what you did before." Draco's face drooped a bit more. "Fuck you, I'm going home now."

"Harry, you can't. You won't even be able to stand, let alone apparate." Harry tried to prove him wrong, by swinging his legs out of the bed, but stumbled as soon as he tried to stand up, and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Well, you'll just have to call Hermione and get her to come and get me."

"Already have. She said its fine with her if you stay here, and she'll come and see you tomorrow."

"Did you tell her what you did?"

Draco sighed, and sat down on the end of the bed. "Yes, and while she thinks I mucked up, she didn't react like you."

"Well, I am your fucking boyfriend, and you went and cheated on me. Of course I'm going to bloody well 'react'."

"You have no proof.…"

"What's proof when you told me yourself. I just really want to get out of here."

"Harry, listen. It was one bloody night. So long ago, I'd nearly forgotten it. We'd had that huge fight, and…well, I regret it like hell now."

Harry's face scrunched up in a grimace. "Regret. Yeah, regret. Doesn't eliminate what you did."

"Your right."

"I'm just tired. If you're not going to let me go, can you let me sleep?" Harry lay back on the pillows, and started to pull the duvet up over his body, pausing half way and waiting for Draco to stop sitting on the other end.

"Okay. Just promise me… I just want to talk to you after. Don't leave straight away." Draco looked down and Harry, who was already curling into a small ball under the covers.

"Sure, whatever. Just go away now." Harry's voice was small, tired, and not a little grainy.

"Yes Harry." Draco walked out, closing the door slowly behind him.

Later, much later, the door opened slowly, and Draco crept through. He sat gently on the bed, careful not to disturb Harry. Leaning slowly back against the pillows, but staying mostly upright, he reached out a hand, and lay it on Harry's hair.

His eyes stayed open, and his hand right there, all the way through the night.


	3. It's All About The Hand

Title: "It's All About The God Damn Hand"

Author: Ash Rose

Word Count: 1368

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros etc. These boys don't belong to me, unfortunately!

Summary: Harry has some things to say about the movie.

Authors Note: SPOILERS for the film preview of OotP, blatant use (or misuse) of real and imaginary people, and CAPSLOCK!Harry. But please don't let that put you off. Also partly written for the AWDT with the prompt "What are you doing with those oranges?" Hope you enjoy!

It had been his third session under the quill of Professor Umbridge, and the cut that had hardly healed from last time, was now a red, raised welt, with the words clear to the eye. Harry's hand throbbed as he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts.

He raised his arm up, trying to let less blood to his hand, and glanced at it again, knowing already that he would see the words "I must not tell lies."

"What the hell?!" Harry nearly hit the ceiling with surprise. Looking around him quickly, he ascertained that Hogwarts was still the same, his body was still the same but… the words he knew he had just spent hours inscribing into his had were _somehow_ not there. Not gone…but different.

I will not break rules 

Okay. He needed to calm down. Surely this wasn't that big a deal. But…he looked at his hand again…it was a big deal. He knew what he had just written, and it defiantly was not "I will not break rules."

It just felt wrong.

RIGHT, WE ARE STOPPING THINGS RIGHT THERE

Everyone looks at each other. What was that?

NO, I'M ACTUALLY SERIOUS THIS TIME

One of the cameramen pipes up. "Um, who are you?"

WHO DO YOU THING I AM? YOU'RE MAKING A BLOODY MOVIE ABOUT ME, YOU DUMBWIT. AND NOT A VERY GOOD ONE AT THAT.

This time it is a lighting guy who speaks. "You're Harry Potter? But you're not real."

(THERE IS THE DISTINCT SOUND OF A WAND BEING TAKEN OUT OF A POCKET)

LEVICORPUS 

The lighting guy screams, as do the people around him. For suddenly, he is upside down, 3 meters in the air.

ALL RIGHT, NO NEED TO FREAK OUT. I'M HARRY POTTER – SAVIOUR OF THE PEOPLE, IN CASE YOU HADN'T WORKED IT OUT. I'M NOT LIKELY TO HURT YOU NOW, AM I?

There is confusion galore on the set. No one knows what is happening, people are screaming, shouting, running. Then steps forward a blond headed boy.

"Shut Up!" 

DRACO? WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

"Ugh…Harry, if that is really you, my name is actually Tom. Tom Felton. I play Draco in the movies – that is, in your movies."

OH. SORRY. SOMETIMES IT JUST GETS ALL MUDDLED IN MY HEAD – MOVIES AND MY LIFE

The lighting guy has now progressed onto whimpering, but otherwise the set has quieted down again. Tom glances at the poor man.

"Harry, do you think you could let Barry down now? I think you've proved your point."

OH YES. SORRY ABOUT THAT – BARRY WAS IT? I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU.

LIBERACORPUS 

Slowly Barry turns the right way up – his eyes are as wide as saucers – and then with a sigh of relief all around, his feet touch the ground.

Another person steps forward onto the set to stand with Tom. "Harry, my name is Dan and I – "

PLAY ME IN THE FILMS. YES I KNOW. YOU DON'T DO A BAD JOB. THE FANDOM GIRLS CERTAINLY SEEM TO LIKE YOU – AND YOU ALSO TOM. IT'S CERTAINLY CHANGED MY VIEW OF MALFOY AND ME.

"That's…good." Dan glances at Tom.

BUT YOU ARE GETTING ME DISTRACTED. I NEED TO GET A FEW THINGS STRAIGHT WITH YOU.

"Ugh…sure. What was your problem Harry?" Tom says, staring down David Yates, who had been about to say something.

A LOT OF THINGS REALLY. FOR ONE, I'VE GOT SOMEONE GOING AFTER MY ASS HERE… HEY, STOP THAT!

A loud chuckle echoes through the set. Dan starts to laugh as well, then realises that everyone is staring at him, and stops.

SORRY. GOT DISTRACTED YET AGAIN. BUT LETS GET ONTO BUISNESS HERE.

I HAVE A LOT OF ISSUES WITH THE MOVIES YOU GUYS HAVE MADE ABOUT ME. I MEAN, CUTTING ORIGINAL PLOT TO PUT IN STUPID THINGS LIKE DRAGON CHASES THROUGH THE ROOVES OF HOGWARTS.

IT MAY HAVE BEEN PRETTY AND SHINEY, BUT ALL IT REALLY SHOWED ME AS WAS LUCKY AND STUPID – AND THAT SECOND PART IS NOT TRUE AT ALL, NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS.

"No, you – I – I mean… you are not stupid at all Harry." After so long playing Harry, it is only natural that Dan starts to mix things up.

THANK YOU DAN

I'D ALSO LIKE TO SAY, IN EVERY FILM, YOU'VE GIVEN HALF OF RON'S LINES TO HERMIONE, WHICH COMPLETELY CHANGES MY FRIENDS …THEY ARE DIFFERENT PEOPLE YOU KNOW.

"Sure they are Harry…we know that."

WELL, IT CERTAINLY DOESN'T LOOK THAT WAY. I WANT MY BEST FRIENDS BACK THEY WAY THEY WERE MEANT TO BE!

Both Dan and Tom look at David, who has a bewildered look plastered on his face.

"What?" he silently mouths at them.

"Say yes –" both Dan and Tom mouth back.

"Ugh…"

YES DAVID? WAS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO SAY TO ME?

"We'll change it – from now on – so that no lines are mixed up. "

There is silence, and no one dares move.

THAT SOUNDS OKAY.

I MEAN, I'M NOT REALLY ASKING FOR PERFECTION, AND THERE WILL ALWAYS BE THINGS THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND – LIKE WHAT YOU ARE DOING WITH THOSE ORANGES IN THE PROPHECY SCENE COMPLETELY BAFFLES ME.

I DO UNDERSTAND THE NEED TO CHANGE THINGS AROUND FOR 'DRAMATIC EFFECT'.

THERE ARE JUST U SOME /U LINES THAT SHOULD NEVER BE CROSSED.

The whole cast and crew are nodding their heads – who wouldn't agree with an all powerful, stroppy star?

AND THAT BRINGS ME ONTO MY LAST POINT. I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU ALL FOR YEARS NOW, AND AS YOU CAN TELL, I'VE HAD A FEW PROBLEMS. BUT THERE IS ONE LINE THAT YOU HAVE CROSSED NOW, WHICH I CAN'T LET GO.

Everyone is looking at each other, wondering what the hell they could have done wrong this time. Dan and Tom have moved closer to each other…Harry might be the hero of the story, but he was showing some downright maniacal tendencies at the moment.

WHAT IS WITH THE HAND?!!!!!!

In his fright, Tom nearly jumps into Dan's arms.

THE HAND PEOPLE, THE HAND! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF DAMAGE THIS COULD DO IN MY WORLD? YOU ARE MUCKING AROUND WITH MY HISTORY, AND THE WRITING ON THE HAND IS AN ALL IMPORTANT PLOT LINE!

WHEN YOU WRITE 'I WILL NOT BREAK RULES' ON MY HAND, YOU CHANGE A FUNDAMENTAL PART OF MY STORY. HOW DOES IT FIT IN? I AM MEANT TO BE EMOTIONALLY FRAUGHT AT THIS POINT, BUT IF ALL I'M DOING IS BREAKING RULES, IT MAKES ME INTO A RULE BREAKING LITTLE SHIT STIRRER.

There is a chuckle at this from someone on set, but everyone is trying to look innocent.

UMBRIDGE PUNISHES ME BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO TELL EVERYONE THAT VOLDERMORT IS BACK. THAT'S WHY I'M REBELLING. YOU CHANGE THAT AND WHAT – YOU'VE JUST MANAGED TO GET RID OF THE WHOLE POINT OF MY 5TH YEAR!

David Yates starts to open his mouth to protest.

DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, YOU DO.

He closes his mouth.

DAN, HOLD OUT YOUR HAND.

Dan slowly stretches out his hand, so the words "I will not break rules" are shown.

TOM, USE YOUR SHIRT TO RUB THOSE WORDS OFF

Tom grabs the bottom corner of his Slytherin green shirt, holds Dan's hand steady with his own, and rubs at the words.

RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH. ONE SECOND –

Everyone waits nervously.

SCRIBULUS 

And there, on Dan's, are the words "I must not tell lies"

Dan gasps, and starts to touch his hand.

DON'T. IT'S NOT REAL, DON'T WORRY, DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D DO THAT?

"Ugh, no Harry." Dan says, but is relieved all the same.

SO NOW THAT'S ALL FIXED UP, YOU CAN ALL START FILMING AGAIN.

Everyone relaxes a little.

JUST REMEMBER WHAT I SAID…AND TRY TO STICK TO WHAT JOANNE WROTE A LITTLE MORE. SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE IS TALKING ABOUT. RIGHT THEN, I SUPPOSE I'D BETTER BE OFF –

"Harry?" says Tom, interrupting him.

WHAT?

"I was just wondering…what happens in the end…to me – I mean to Draco?"

LETS JUST SAY – WHO DO YOU THINK IT WAS, GOING AFTER MY ASS – OH NO, NOT AGAIN - - -

Harry's voice is more muffled as it yells –

BLOODY HELL DRACO, STOP DISTRACTING ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO PEOPLE!


	4. Don't Stop Talking

**Title:** Don't Stop Talking

**Pairing:** Harry/...

**Words:** 570

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros etc.

**A/N:** Written for **jamie2109** and nocturnali's AWDT, with the prompt "We're all going to die." from sonofdarkness.

_Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Help_

In reality, no words pass his lips. They are sealed with blood, sealed together with the deaths of his friends. Sealed by something that he can't control.

_Who screamed? Who was it? Can't breathe. Can't move._

The battle must still be going on. Through his closed eyelids, come bright flashes of light. He struggles to open his eyes. But he can't.

_Help. Help. Help. Help._

Something lands heavily across his chest. Something warm, large, alive…or at least it was.

_Its moving. They are moving. Help. _

Again, the word can't pass his sealed lips. But other faint words do reach him in the darkness. They carry him away from the depths. Away from the dark dark depths.

"Harry?" Warm hands are now moving over his body. The weight does not move, just shifts a little.

_Don't go._

"Harry? Open your eyes. Move something. Please? Please…please…"

He tries to move a finger where it rests against the side of the person on him. He tries so hard…

"Harry? You are awake. You have to be.

"Its finishing now. My father's dead. He's dead. Your friends are around. They will find us soon. If they're not...I…I can't move my legs. I don't know what's wrong. I think I may have got hit with a curse. I felt something…Harry, you…you will be okay. I'm sorry I can't move. I didn't mean to fall on you."

_I don't mind. It doesn't hurt any more._

"We will live through this. I think Vincent may be dead. I think I killed him. I killed him…at least, he looked dead. I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk about that. Its just…Harry, I need to keep talking. I need to keep talking, otherwise we are all going to die. We are all going to die…"

_No we're not. You are here._

"Harry…I know you can hear me. I just know…I wish you could talk as well. I wish you could see me. I must look…terrible. Imagine…" the voice breaks a little "…imagine what it will be like after this. I…don't know what I'll do. I won't have anything to do. This has been my life…you have been my life. Don't leave Harry. You can't leave Harry. We'll all die without you…I'll die without you."

_Sshhuussshh. Its okay. I'm not going anywhere._

"What do you think everyone is going to do? Where will everyone go? Will we still see each other? The future…lying here with you…I can see our future. Together. We'll travel the world. I know we will Harry. Harry…"

A hand moves over his face. He can feel it. It runs over his eyes, cups his cheek, brushes his lips. He wants to open his eyes, look into the eyes he knows are staring right into him. He wants to open his mouth, wants to talk.

"Harry…" the voice stalls, and a sob is wrenched forth. "I love you. Harry…I'll keep talking. I'll keep talking forever, if you'll just stay with me."

_I want to. I want to. I love you. _

Blackness takes him, as the voice continues, melting him into a darkness which, really, isn't that black after all.

The voice is still there. Still talking. He wonders if it never stopped.

He parts his lips. His eyes open slowly.

"Harry! Oh Harry…can you hear me? Look at me Harry."

One word. He knows all he needs to say is one word.

"Draco…"


	5. A Tie and Water

**Title:** A Tie and Water

**Author:** **ashiceroses**

**Rating:** Slightly more sexual than the others…you have been warned

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Word Count:** 354 words

**Warnings:** Very light bondage

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bro's, etc. Not mine.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering…what do you think of my hair?"

"Seriously Draco?"

"Um, yes, seriously."

"Well…"

Soft sound of footsteps.

"Stop that! Actually, don't stop that…"

A slight metallic groan, like bedsprings bowing under a persons weight.

"Draco, I think your hair is beautiful, sleek, and best of all, is a great thing to tug on during…"

A squeak.

"…Oh yeah…"

Wet, popping sound.

"…sex."

The bedsprings groan again.

"Yessssss. Oh god, Harry. Mmmmmm…."

Shifting sound of bedclothes.

"Hey, don't stop, where are you going?"

More padding footsteps, and fabric rubs against fabric.

"Harry, why are you tying me up?"

An almost silent struggle, bedsprings groan and…

"Harry, you do realise, I CAN'T MOVE!"

"That's the point."

"What's the point? I don't get this. Untie me this instant Harry."

The smile is in the silent air.

"You know what Draco, I don't think I will. You look gorgeous spread out there like that, straining against my ties."

"Its not the most comfortable position to be in, you know."

Soft footsteps.

"You should stop complaining and start paying attention…"

Stroking sounds drift softly through the air, as well as something that is defiantly lips on skin.

"Mmmmm…."

A chuckle.

"…to the better things in life."

"Oh…ahh…o-o-okay Harry. Yes, just there!"

A loud groan, not the bedsprings this time.

"Harder. Fuck, yeah."

"You look so amazing, totally at my mercy, straining for me."

Soft footsteps pad away.

"Wait, you can't leave me now! Haarrry…ahhh…seriously, I…stop blowing on me like that, and fucking take me!"

A tinkling then a splash.

" What's that?! Its cold! Fuck, Harry!"

Another chuckle, and the sound of wet lips opening.

"The water is so sexy, trickling down your chest. Let me…"

A human groan. Then a shout.

"That tongue of your is bloody wicked."

"Thanks. Now, its time for you to repay the favour."

"Do I get to tie you up and pour freezing water over you?"

"Hmmm, maybe not. But I can think of something better…"

Minutes, maybe hours later there come two, almost identical sighs, as tired but happy heads fall back onto the same pillow.


	6. Silence

**Title: **'Silence'

**Author: **Ash Rose

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bro's. I'm just borrowing them for a small outing!

Harry trudged slowly through the snow. It was a beautiful winter here, crisp and cold, and here in the middle of Central Park, even the sounds of traffic that were constantly with you in the city, faded. There were not many people out this early, and the sky was dark and heavy with more promised snow.

Harry revelled in the silence. It was peace from the usual racket that most of the time centred around him. He was sick and tired of being the only symbol of hope, in a world that had so quickly fallen to pieces around him. People always staring, touching, falling down on bended knees in front of him. He was no Christ, he knew that, but the problem was that most others didn't. Yet how could he turn them away, say no, when there was so little to hope left in this world anyway. He couldn't take away what little they had.

He started as a squirrel ran in front of him, and then up a tree. The noise was so soft, the snow skittered beneath the tiny paws, and Harry smiled. The animals did not know what was going on. They were still free to do what they wanted, and Harry loved that. It was a freedom that he and many others did not have any more.

He saw two lonely benches by the lake, lightly dusted with snow. Walking over, he sat down, and let out a sigh of relief. He was out, and the day that was just beginning was so beautiful. He leaned back into the seat, and was lost to the serenity of the moment. His breath slowed, and in the empty white lands, Harry Potter let go.

Draco Malfoy was walking slowly down one of the paths when he saw the lonely figure sitting on a bench beside the lake. He was struck by how peaceful everything was, the only sound was snow crunching under his feet as he walked, and the distant cry of birds. The sounds of the city that surrounded them were gone, replaced by a quiet serenity that was refreshing.

He could see that Harry hadn't heard him, and as he walked quietly around, and sat on the other bench, he watched the expression on Harry's face, to see when he realised he wasn't alone any more. It was slow in coming, and his breath caught in his throat as he watched the eyelids flutter upon his pale cheeks, then the piercing green of Harry's eyes caught his, and he was lost.

"Draco. What are you doing here?"

Draco turned with a sigh away from Harry, to look out across the lake. A duck paddled slowly across, the ripples gradually fading, until they were caught by another small gust of wind and sent another way. "Somebody told me that you'd be here, so I came. And…I just needed to get away." As he said this, he turned back to Harry, knowing that this was exactly the reason that the other man was out here as well.

A small smile played across Harry's face, acknowledging the silent understanding that had passed between them. He reached out a hand, and Draco took it. A slight tug from Harry had Draco moving across to sit on the other bench next to Harry, Their thighs were warm where they touched, and the two hands rested, twined together on top.


	7. Untouchable

**Title: **'Untouchable'

**Author: **Ash Rose

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bro's. I'm just borrowing them for a small outing!

**Summary:** Draco is untouchable. But he dreams.

**A/N:** I wrote this mostly based on the song "My Skin" by Natalie Merchant. Please please please listen to this if possible while you are reading it, because it will make my drabble all the more potent! It really is the saddest most beautiful song. **anasuede** I dedicate this to you, because you are the one who gave the song to me, and you also wrote the most beautiful fic based around the same song. I also used a AWDT promt, which is _"Sometimes I dream"_, and while its an old promt, it works.

Why do I feel like this? What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I am dying, when my body is still thriving? I don't understand – but I do. Sometimes I dream – and in my dreams I die.

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

Today I went to Diagon Alley. The looks I got – as if I was the one who had killed, not my father. Do they think that I don't care? Do they believe I have no feelings?

_I'm the slow dying flower_

_In the frost killing hour_

Sweet turning sour and untouchable 

Some would say I never had any feelings at all. But they don't know me. No one knows me. I feel like I am dying. And no one knows. Because that's the way they believe I want it.

They say that promises sweeten the blow 

My mother used to promise that I'd always be safe. Always be loved. How she broke that.

Crabe and Goyle used to say that they would always be there. How they broke that.

Blaise said that the whole world would have to break apart before he would leave me. How he broke that by dieing.

I never made any promises. I never intend to. Because I couldn't face the possibility that I'd break them. I've had too many broken to me, I couldn't do that to anyone else.

_They say that promises sweeten the blow_

_But I don't need them, no_

I don't need them 

What has my life become? I barely exist now. No one visits. Why would they? I am fading into the mists of their memories – fading into the darkness.

Well, content loves the silence 

_It thrives in the dark_

_With fine winding tendrils_

_That strangle the heart_

I had a visitor today. The first in three years. I don't know why he came – he didn't stay long.

_Oh, I need the darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

The weakness 

He came again. We didn't talk much. He sits there, glances at me, and sighs. I don't even try to say anything – why keep up pretenses, when I have nothing left any more?

_There's so much here that I don't understand_

Will he come again? I am feeling something for the first time in months, and its anxiety about if he'll come again – how cruel life is.

I need a lullaby 

_A kiss good night_

Sometimes I dream. And I am dreaming now. Because surely this can't be real. I am dreaming.

_Do you remember the way that you touched me before_

_All the trembling sweetness I love and adore_

Can it be possible? Can this truly be real?

Oh Harry, don't break this promise. For once, let this be a promise that is meant. Sometimes I dream – but somehow I know this is not a dream. Not anymore.


End file.
